Naruto the Adventures continues
by TotalyAnonymous
Summary: The war is over naruto just got back from an Srank mission thats not to important and he finds out about a family he never knew he had so our hero sets off on his new journey to the land of fiore.NaruxTen & NaruxErza and maybe a harem if your lucky i am relatively new to writing so give our story a shot and tell me what you think :D story by TotallyAnonymous and zero02. first story
1. the story begins?

Chapter 1

(Konohagakure no sato)

Twas a beautiful day out in the village of konohagakure no sato the sakura trees were in full bloom the grass was a nice emerald green the sun was shining a great golden glow down on everything a gentle breeze blowing on through a couple pearl white wispy clou-

"**WHAAAAAAT!"**

that one yell ripped through the village startling every villager and aroused them from there peaceful afternoon.

"So you're telling me that my grandson has been through all this SHIT!" Makarov Dreyhar was sitting across the desk in the Hokage office across from our current hokage Tsunade Senju and the Retired old one Hiruzen Sarutobi (I've decided to make it so he didn't die after the chunnin exams just that he was wounded badly and crippled into a forced retirement ;)  
reading and going through the sickening foul inhumane files on one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He had been reading for about an hour and still hadn't gone through his life files at age 3.

"So your telling me my grandson has been through all of this when you convinced me to not take him with me to fiore where he could have a family and friends where people would understand both him and his pain by telling me that his fathers-my son's last wishes were for him to be a hero and for him to be a shinobi and his whole life he has been hated, scorned, beaten, hunted, tortured, tried for assassination, and treated unfairly to every possible extent!"

Hiruzen just sat there as though the floor was the most interesting thing in the world whilst Tsunade looked a bit miffed that her old sensei had a chance to give the boy that deserved it the most happiness all those years ago and denied him that chance knowing the consequences of said actions.

"Where is he Sarutobi and better yet have either of you taught him of his heritage yet or where or what he is? Have you told him about his parents? The fox? Have you even told him he has more family out there? You know like maybe a cousin and a grandfather living in a country called fiore?"

Tsunade chose now to speak up but he silenced her with a glare she looked very nervous after all Makarov may be a short weird little senile pervert but he was just as strong as any kage. "I want to take him back to fiore" he stated/demanded with no room for argument. The hokage and ex-hokage looked shocked he wanted to take away there surrogate grandson/little brother of course he had every right to and he wasn't a member of the village so he could tell Naruto anything he wanted and not get in trouble and no doubt naruto would be epically pissed the fuck off at them for keeping information from him when he had every right to know add to that he would definitely want to go with his grand father seeing as he would get a clean slate and a family away from the village.

"He is currently away on an S-class mission hunting down a couple nuke-nins and should be back by next week you are welcome to stay at the namikaze compound if you wish then we will have him meet us and we will see about telling him his lineage and giving him his inheritance and talk to him about sending him off with you" Tsunade said

"hmmmpf"

and with that the senile old fart got up and left to go to the compound

_  
(one week later the main gates)

off it the distance you could scarcely make out two figures but as they got closer you could start to see a man with standard jounin clothing and a helmet bearing the leaf symbol with dark brown hair and a young man with a black and orange jumpsuit with a hitae ate bearing the symbol of the leaf these men were Yamato and Naruto Uzumaki

as they approached the gates the were approached by the chunnin gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu whom never had a problem with Naruto so they came to greet them

"Hey Naruto! Whats up man? Long time no see"

"Hey Izumo, Kotetsu I've been great mission was a success and I can honestly say that im a lot stronger now than I used to be!"

"Thats great man but listen the hokage said that as soon as I saw you to tell you that she wanted to speak with you immediately"

"Okay okay ill go see the old hag me and yamato have to go report the mission anyways"

and with that they left to the hokage tower.

_  
(hokages office)

Tsunade, Hiruzen and Makarov gathered in the hokages office since they heard that naruto was back in the village and would be coming to report the mission within the hour.

They were currently going over what he has learned and his skill set and how much time they have to departure and so on when the doors were flung open with a Resounding "BANG" and there standing there was the person plaguing there thoughts a tall golden haired boy with whisker like birth marks on his cheeks and stunning heartbreaking cerulean blue eyes with a natural ligh tan he was about 6' 2" and had a deep smooth voice "OHAYO YOU OLD HAG!" Now Naruto knew that he would probably catch cracks for that comment but that didnt matter he made playfully insulting the old woman into a tradition of sorts he had on that foxy smile with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand up scratching the back of his head so he really didnt see that she got up and leapt over the table with her fist reeled back screaming "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" his eyes snapped open just in time to see her fist slam into his face and the force of the blow made a shockwave that sent him through the open doors and imbedded into the stone wall on the other side.

The two other men in the room cringed at the blow with thoughts like 'hahahaha that kids got some balls he'll fit in great at fairytail but damn that Tsunades scarier than Erza and Mirajane combined' and ' Naruto do you really have to do that every time now she'll be ten times as irritable'

as Naruto pulled himself out of the wall without a scratch on him (I mean that guys like a fucking super bouncy ball you'll pound him and pummel him but he'll just bounce back up with just as much if not more eagerness, determination, and energy as before) and walked back into the room and said " The mission was accomplished and I've beaten the nine tails and gained control of its power...but there were...err...umm...some...things that went down while I was fighting the fox"

Hiruzen looked intrigued "like?"

"Well i should have told you this a while ago but i didn't want to bring it up at the time but,...while I was in the fox I was losing so to say but then I was pulled into a mindscape within my mindscape so to say and I met my mom 'they looked shocked at this' and well...I got to talk to her because apparently my dad sealed away part of her soul into my body along with the fox and she was able to help me win the fight and I got to see her and talk with her and I guess I know my parents now of course im psyched that my dads a hero that I've always looked up to and my mom was a great and powerful shinobi and that they were both complete and total badass's but I have to ask why?"

"Actually Naruto thats what we called you here to talk about" the third said with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?" he said with a quirked an eyebrow "then whats with the midget crown doing in the corner shouldn't this be a thing with just me and you two?"

"Well you see naruto tha-" tsunade said but was cut off by said midget who piped in" hahahahahahahahahhaha oh my god gaki you've got a nice pair of brass balls down there don't ya! Not even Minato had the balls to say things out right like that hahah!"

"You knew my dad?" Naruto asked a bit confused he then looked at the third and said "jiji who is this senile old fart?" "He is one of the main reasons we wanted to talk to you, you see this is Makarov Dreyhar you're...errm... Grandfather"

Naruto had a stupefied expression his mind was working a billion miles an hour trying to process what he just managed a weak

"EH?"

"YEP! MY BOY THIS SENILE OLD PERVERTED MIDGET CLOWN IS YER GRANPAPPY!" 'Great jiji, kakashi, ero sennin, iruka, ebisu, all pervs and now my biological grampa is a pervert just my luck' naruto thought with a pout. Then Makarov got a erious expression and said look Naruto before you get mad at me just know that I wanted to take you with me and raise you but the other old fart convinced me not to I would have taken you with me back to fiore a great kingdom and country that has been at peace with no wars for hundreds of years where you would have been accepted and had a family and im handing out the invitation again I want you to come back to fiore with me you can even join the guild I am the master of where we all have similar yet different powers to you and the ninja where we treat each other like a family hell you'll be able to meet your cousin"

Naruto had a thoughtful expression he just learned he had family that didnt abandon him a place where he could go and be at peace yet still you on fantastic adventures but that meant saying goodbye to hi friends and family that he had made here 'he ichiraku's, iruka-sensei, kakashi-sensei, baa-chan, jiji, the rookie 12, ero sennin' "Will I get to visit the village?" he asked

this brought a smirk to Makarovs face as he said " of course but not all the time maybe...once or twice a year, I don't know it depends does this mean you're coming?"

"I would love to but, how long do I have to get ready I mean I just got back and I would at least like to spend a month at the least to spend time with my friends before I go"

"Of course my boy my schedule is pretty flexible I think ill be able to wait a month before we head back to fiore and on the month long journey to fiore I'll teach you all about fiore and everything you'll need to know" Makarov said with a huge smile

Naruto then turned back to the kages with a sly smile "Now about my inheritance"

_  
(about the same time elsewhere in the village)

Sakura stormed into the barbeque palace a restaurant owned by the akimichis where the rookie 12 liked to hang out and quickly made her way to the table where Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Rock lee, Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Ichikawa (didn't know her last name so I decided to give her one) sat eating and said "Hey guys did you hear Naruto's back!"

That got several reactions from the group a "Really!?" from Chouji, a "That knuckleheads back troublesome"said shikamaru with a smirk, a "REALLY NARUTO-KUN'S BACK I MUST GO AND FIND HIM AND TEST MY FLAMES OF YOOOUUUUUTH" lee yelled running out of the restaurant earning lots of weird stares_, a "hmmmmph" from neji, a "wow whiskers is back!" from ino, and a smile and a faint blush from Tenten who thought 'Naruto kuns back maybe I'll finally get him alone to tell him how I feel_' because you see Tenten since the chunnin exams had finally stopped crushing on Neji because She finally stopped deluding herself and realized that he was a massive stuck-up asshole even after he was defeated by Naruto and taken down a notch he was still and ass and she was lost for awhile then she started taking notice in Naruto and how he was always so nice and caring and motivated to do his best and she started to crush on him.

Sakura responded "yeah he just got back today but hes talking to the hokage about something and he'll probably want to rest so we should all go see him tomorrow!"

"yeah we should-"

just then the blonde shinobi they were all talking about walked in with a huge mile on his face with a hint of nervousness "OHAYO GUYS WHAT'S UP!?"

"NARUTO!" the yelled and all of a sudden he was pulled into a bone crunching hug from sakura as his eyes almost popped out of there sockets and he was slowly turning blue unknown to the two Tenten was glaring daggers at sakura trying to burn two holes into the back of the pinkettes big ass head

as soon as she let him go he fell to his knees gasping for sweet lovable air. As soon as he recovered he got up and said "Hey guys how've you been?" he said his voice a bit raspy

"Good" was the common answer "What about you how was the mission?" Tenten asked

"Oh im fine I guess I wanted to tell you guys something but I want everyone here for when I tell you" "you do know we all know about the fox right?" shikamaru asked "yeah I know but this is different and can you guys gather everyone up for lunch here tomorrow its pretty important

"Sure Naruto/kun/san

"Great well im going to go rest up and check on some things so ja ne" he said as he turned around and made his way to his apartment

_  
(about 3-4 hours later after Naruto took a nap)

After Naruto got up from his well deserved nap he looked at the clock mounted on the wall and saw that it was about 6:30 PM and decided to go grab some dinner somewhere (and im sure we all know where) he smiled at the thought of seeing old man teuchi and ayame again and got an even bigger smile that threatened to rip his face and make him look like the fucking joker from batman he bolted out of his apartment yelling "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEE-" when a random old man from across the street snapped "**SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL I EVER HEAR I YOUNG-UN'S RUNNIN AROUND YELL'IN AN SCREAM'N SO JUST SHUT UP! YOU'RE START'N TO SOUND WORSE THAN THOSE UGLY GREEN CREEPS WHO'RE ALWAYS RUNNIN AN SCREAM'N ABOUT FIRE 'N YOUTH AN WHAT NOT!**" Naruto just stopped and looked at the usually quiet old man with a quirked eyebrow mouth slightly agape from witnessing that rant and shivered at the thought of being anything like those two and almost puked at the thought of being mutually involved in the dreaded sunset genjutsu with either guy or lee.

When Naruto got to Ichirakus he stopped outside for a second to admire the best place on the planet to him he slowly approached the stand and walked inside and sat down in his favorite seat "OHAYO TEUCHI-SAN , AYAME-CHAN!" the old man turned to around instantly at the voice of his favorite and best customer "Naruto! my boy how are you ?" and then a voice from the back in the kitchen "NARUTO-KUN!?" the voice yelled and Ayame ran out of the kitchen and went around the counter and pulled the blonde of only a few years younger into a back breaking hug his face smothered by her rather large assets which were a high C to a low D when she let him go he was sputtering trying to get and breath in wonderful life bringing air as this happened Ayame just giggled.

As he recovered Teuchi asked him what he would like to order and Naruto gave him a full blown joker smile (thats what ima call it when his smile threatens to rip his face in half) "I am going to try and beat my record tonight OLD MAN!"

Teuchi looked at him mouth agape then he smiled and knew he was going to make a lot of money tonight and got right to work making a vast amount of ramen whilst naruto and Ayame caught up about ten minutes later the ramen was cooked and was being brought out to the blond shinobi who was possibly the only one in the village who could possibly out eat an akimichi

just then Tenten walked into the stand and saw Naruto and on the inside squealed in delight and walked up an took the stool next the handsome blonde shinobi when she sat down she looked at him and said "h-hi Naruto kun" she said 'did I just stutter' she thought 'shit I did I hope he didnt notice.

He turned around "oh hey Ten-Chan whachadoin?" "Just came to grab a bite to eat you?" "Trying to beat the record" he said with a sly smile "Record ?" She said with a confused face  
he just pointed to the wall and she looked over and saw a picture on the wall of a 12 year old Naruto in his signature pose and the third hokage in the background clutching an empty wallet to his chest crying anime tears she couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit at that and then she saw below the picture it said "CURRENT CHAMPION: NARUTO UZUMAKI= 126 BOWLS"

'_126 BOWLS OF RAMEN AT ONE SITTING HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!_' she thought then she looked back at him and she saw him wide eyed with hearts in his eyes as he watched Ayame bring out several bowls of ramen and she felt a pang of sorrow and looked at him again and noticed something that made her sweatdropp he wasn't looking at Ayame (much to her relief) he was staring at the ramen then she notice everyone in the room was watching him expectantly and even saw them start betting pools on how much he was going to eat she couldn't help but giggle at that though what she was about to witness was something that would scar her for life.

As soon as the first bowl was put down in front of him it was gone in a matter of seconds she blinked 'What the fuck just happened ' then she actually started watching him maul bowl after bowl of ramen and turned away to order her own couple bowls as she ate she saw him eat and eat and eat and eat and eat and etc.

A good hour later

Tenten was still sitting watching her naru-kun eat 'wait? HER naru-kun im starting to get possessive and I don't even have him yet' she thought as she watched him seemingly unfazed with a dreamy look on her face a couple people giving weird looks like 'wtf!?' he was already beating the record hell he was already at 169 bowls it wasn't until half an hour later he started to slow down considerably at 207 bowls and finally stop at 234 bowls only to lean back in his chair with a very content look on his face and then he notice Tenten staring at him and looked at her and said hey "Ten-chan are you okay?" she reeled back as she realized he caught her staring and blushed hard and he looked at her with concern evident on his face and asked "Ten-chan are you alright you spaced out for a second and now you look like you have a fever or something?" Ayame who was nearby looked on in amusement until she heard that 'is he really that dense?' (Yes, yes he is) and then she started sputtering out trying to come up with a plausible explanation for her actions when he looked at her "here Ten-chan how about I walk you home you don't look like you're doing very well" it was a statement/declaration more than it was a question.

'Naru-kun wants to walk me home' she thought then impure thoughts and started filling her mind and she got ahead of herself not even minding that she was being illogical _'maybe we'll go to my house and he'll fuck me and we'll have lots of babies and get married and give each other our declarations of love!'_ she thought getting a minor nosebleed and then pulled a hinata with a goofy grin on her face as she fell forward only to be caught by said blonde who looked confused but picked her up bridal style and said goodbye before starting to walk her home and then he realized it _'I don't know where she lives'_ "shitfire" he then decided since it was late he would have to bring her back to his apartment and set her up there he started walking home and noticed her shiver and took off his jacket and wrapped her in it and she snuggled closer to hi body and he smiled

he got back to his apartment which was a bit dirty and created a couple clones to clean the place up and walked her to his room and set her down on the bed and he pulled the blankets over her and tucked her in "night Ten-chan and he walked back to the couch and lied down and fell aleep

_  
(the next morning)

Tenten sat up in bed and opened her eyes and noticed she was not in her bed she wasn't even in her house the looked at herself _'okay clothes check naru-kuns jacket check virginity check' as she went through the list in her head 'okay at least now I know I wasn't molested or raped last night... Wait... naru's jacket!?'_ she thought a little slow on the uptake she took it and smelled it and she had a glazed dream far-off expression in her eyes 'mmmmmm sniff* smells like clean forest air with a hint of naruto then a great powerful scent hit her nostrils and it brought one thought 'FOOD' she thought as her tummy growled she wrapped his jacket around herself tightly savoring its warmth and sat up she swung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped and nearly shrieked as her feet touched the cold hard floor then she got up used to the feeling and walked out the door to a sight that she wouldn't mind waking up to every morning there hovering over the stove was a shirtless muscular blonde shinobi clad in only his kunai and shuriken theme boxers cooking what smelled like eggs bacon Portugese sausage and potatoes which had her mouth watering as she sat down and watched the young handsome man work his magic and she was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the show he turned around and saw her and a smile graced his face which turned out to be contagious and she in turn smiled back accompanied by a faint blush

"You okay Ten-chan? Sorry about you waking up here its just you passed out and I didn't know where you lived and it was already pretty late so I just brought you here"

"Its quite alright Naru-kun"she said and then he got back to work and grabbed out two plates and served her some food and as soon as she couldn't help but notice that the food that he made was fantastic she thought _'I mean I have eaten breakfast like this before but whatever he does to make it taste this good is wonderful'_ "WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD COOK NARU-KUN?"  
"Hahaha there's a lot you don't know about me" he responded '_Should I tell him how I feel now? This may be the best chance I have to have us alone or maybe I should ask him out or something?_' "H-hey Naruto?" "What's up Ten-chan?" he said finishing off his food and looking up noticing that she looked very nervous and she was a bit red in the face "i-i-I was wondering if...if you wanted to hang out today?" it came out a bit slurred and more like a light mumble "pardon? Please speak up Ten-chan?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today?" now Naruto being a bit thick in the head, oblivious, and clueless answered "of course Ten-chan we'll all go hang out today it'll be fun" he said with a smirk "n..no I meant just the...just the two of us" she got out "you mean like a date?" he said with a quirked eyebrow "y...yeah" she said her face a bright cherry red

Naruto just sat there stupefied trying to process said information his mind was close to being fried his friend who was albeit very attractive and the fact that she was actually determined to be a great kunoichi only made him respect her more but the reason he was stupefied was because he never thought she would see him in this sort of way. He sat there mouth agape for a few moments as she sat there _'please say yes, please say yes, PLEASE!'_ she thought a few more moments and she started to get nervous and eventually she started to get up "listen im sorry it was a stupid proposition I... guess...I guess ill be going-"

"NO!" he got up fast and grabbed her hand to keep her from leaving "I...I mean yes sorry but its just I was shocked I never knew you saw me in this light before so I was a bit shocked but of course I'll go out with you! It would be my honor" he said with a smile.

Tenten couldn't find the words to express..._'he said yes...he said yes!...HE SAID YES!'_ "You said yes!" she yelled then lost complete control and glomped him and squeezed the shit out of him with a surprisingly super strong embrace '_okay not that surprising'_ and he was practically suffocating his face up close and personal with her rather large assets he spoke up struggling to keep down a nosebleed and struggling even harder for the blood not to go south and down to hi second head

"Ten-chan n..not that im complaining but its getting rather hard to breathe between the twins down here" hearing this she bolted up right to a sitting position straddling his waist blushing furiously then it happened the unexpected happened

**BAM**! '_3, 2, 1_' **CRASH**! As the door flew of its hinges

Then lee stormed into the house Yelling **"NARUTO-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU TO SEE WHO'S FLAMES SHINE BRIGHTERRRR!"** he stopped in the kitchen when he saw the embarrassing position his Eternal rival and his teammate were in and got a slight nosebleed as impure thoughts started filling his mind "oh uhhmmm never mind I'll just be going-" just then more people started entering his home seeing him and tenten in this embarrassing predicament the whole rookie 12 '_well 11 since Sasuke cant be a shinobi anymore' the ichirakus and all of his teachers and people he would ever call Nakama'_

Tenten bolted off of him blushing hard as everyone started to enter his apartment and he just gave off a 'WTF!?' look and yelled "What The Fuck Is Everyone Doing Here I Said Lunch Not breakfast At My Fucking Apartment!"

Shikamaru spoke up "Yeah sorry about not telling you naruto but we wanted to let you rest and we had some missions later so we got everyone and decided to surprise you to see what you wanted to tell us only for us to find you and tenten in such a compromising situation?" he quirked an eyebrow "is this what you wanted to tell us? That you and tenten got together?"

"Actually Shikamaru no this literally just happened so no that is not what I wanted to tell you all but you guys should find a seat you guys aren't gonna want to take this standing up"

After everyone was seated in the living room naruto got out a chair for himself in the center of the room and sat down and had a nervous troubled face when tenten pulled up a chair next to him and gave him a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he was contemplating the right words to say to his friends that he saw as family

and finally he said "Okay thank you for comming this isnt really the easiest thing to say for me so I'll just come out and tell you the story" he paused to see if everyone was listening "okay when I got home from the mission yesterday I was told my heritage and I found out that my father was the yondaime hokage the great yellow flash Minato Namikaze and my mother was legendary kunoichi of the leaf Kushina Uzumaki the Red-hot Habanero" this got a gasp from everyone "please save your questions for later when I spoke to the hokage yesterday a small old midget was there as well and I guess well... he was my grandfather-" more stares mouths agape "The SENILE OLD PERVERT THAT WAS PEEPING WITH JIRAIYA!" kurenai shouted angrily but shut up as she realized her out burst "please continue naruto" "well as I was saying my grandfather has asked me to leave konoha and come back to the place of my fathers birth and live with him in the kingdom of Fiore... and I have agreed as of yesterday I am no longer a shinobi of konoha and will be leaving to fiore in one month" Naruto said as a collective shout of

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"** Was heard all over konoha and the sound even reached Suna

_  
(Kazekages office Suna)

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**" gaara looked up and wondered what the fuck interrupted him then he looked back and screamed through his gag as his girlfriend Matsuri whipped him again in there hardcore bondage/torture session

Tenten stood up and clocked him upside the head and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOUR LEAVING THE VILLAGE IN A MONTH I...I JUST GOT YOU TO SEE MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AND YOU SAY THIS BULLSHIT?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

She and sakura were on the verge of tears yet for different reasons Tenten for hearing the boy she feels very deeply for is moving to another country in a month and sakura for finding out that the other member of team seven is splitting and the group is going from the original 3 to bo group at all whilst everyone else had different facial expressions showing there varied reactions.

Kakashi sensei had his eye wide at hearing the news, the other jounin sensei had there eyes wide jaw on the floor in the classic shocked expression, kiba looked saddened at loosing a member of his pack, hinata was pissed beyond belief being held back by shino whose eyebrows were slightly raised as that was all that could be seen from his face, ino looked shocked and was sputtering lee was on the ground sobbing at loosing his eternal rival while ayame looked heart broken at hearing her blonde surrogate otouto was leaving she did care for him probably more than a sister should she did take his virginity and all on his fifteenth birthday and all so she was feeling a bit broken and teuchi looked stricken his surrogate grandson/best source of income was leaving he was dumbstruck.

"Listen guys I know you're shocked but I just found out I have a family I never knew about I found my lineage family was always something I so desperately craved you are all part of my family in different ways brothers sisters uncles aunts grandfathers you're all family to me but I've beaten Madara I've beaten Pein the war is over and I've done my part I will be able to visit the village for a vacation at least twice a year I'll be able to see you all but I need to do this"

"But what about team seven!? What about becoming hokage thats always been you're dream and now you're just giving it up?!" Sakura shouted

"Sakura-chan Team seven will always be there if not by an actual team than by our friendship and the bonds we've made and my dream to be Hokage ? Well I've realized that I never wanted the title of hokage I just wanted respect and to not be seen as a monster I wanted a chance to live a normal life...well as normal a life can be for a shinobi that is. I want to see where this road takes me and hopefully there will be more adventures but that doesn't mean I'll be gone for good I mean you cant get rid of me that easily" he said with a smirk

"I'm coming with you"Tenten stated/demanded "what? no, tenten I cant ask you to do that its true I do have feelings for you and I'd like to see them become something more but I can't ask you to give up you're life here and you're dream to-"

"I'M COMING WITH YOU AND THATS FINAL! END OF DISCUSSION! AS FOR MY DREAM I THE OVER ALL THING IS THAT I WANT TO PROVE THAT WOMEN CAN BE JUST AS STRONG AS MEN AND I CAN DO THAT ANYWHERE AS LONG AS IM BY YOU'RE SIDE."

Naruto looked happy confused sad and he had this warm feeling in his chest that he could not describe he looked at her caressed her cheek and lifter her chin to meet his gaze and kissed her full on the lips a fiery warm feeling coursed through their body's as she melted into the kiss and after a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist as she kissed back completely forgetting the others In the room after a few moments they separated and stared into each others eyes and at first glance one could definitely tell that they loved each other-

"SUCH PASSION! YOU'RE FLAMES OF LOVE RISE HIGHER AND BURN HOTTER THAN ANY ONES FLAMES OF YOUTH EVER CAN/COULD!" Guy and lee yelled in unison

Cue old man from across the street: "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY !"

Everyone sweatdropped at there outburst then giggled at the old mans outburst

"Naruto we understand that you need and reason to want to do this" Kiba started "But you better be damn well ready for the funnest month of you're GODDAMN! EXISTENCE ON THIS WORLD BEFORE YOU GO!" Shino finished shocking everyone at the sudden outburst of the usually calm collected and reserved individual.

Naruto smiled "well guys we will have to start it tomorrow because today I reserved for just me and Ten-chan

After they all left Naruto turned to his Ten-chan "now where were we?"


	2. HASTA-LA BYEBYE!

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: as much as i desperately wish that Masashi Kishimoto would die and leave me as the owner of Naruto that isn't reality and its never going to happen no matter what i do . .Naruto :( and i don't own fairy tail either...this is a cruel cruel world but sadly before i do anything rash i must finish what i started and finish this story for the sake of the viewers so here we go!**

(About a month later in the village of konoha)

"Ahhhh" Naruto laid back in his bed a content smile on his face as he smirked and giggled at the memories of the things he did this past month ranging from his dates with Tenten to fun times with the konoha 11

he makes some hand-signs and yells ("FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!")

_"So shall we continue where we left off Ten-chan?" Naruto said with a playful smirk after everyone had left, she of course blushed a deep crimson remembering the rather intimate position they were in before they were interrupted by lee and everyone else she almost, '**ALMOST:BEING A KEYWORD' **gave into the primal urge to drag him back to her apartment in chains and throw him in her bedroom lock the door and threaten to castrate him unless every nook and cranny was fulfilled in her body but then again she wasn't that loose 'ohhh no i'm going to make him work for my virginity' she thought with a mischievous smile with hint of danger in her eyes, now when Naruto saw this expression he was a bit creeped out so he started to back away slowly "ummmm Ten-chan are you okay?" _

_She snapped out of her trance "hmmm... oh sorry Naru-kun i was just...thinking about some things" "uh-huh I can see that...soooooo what do you wanna do today?"_

_"I'm not sure I was gonna go see the hokage about retirement so i don't get sent on any last minute missions and then hang out with you all day...is that a problem?_

_"no why would it be i was actually going to see if you wanted to go out for dinner after the hokage and after talking to the midget pervert clown about you coming along"_

_"YAY!" she grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door and dragged him down the hall to leave the house to go to the hokage tower yelling "Come on Naru-kun lets GOOOOOOOO!" "WAIT TEN-CHAN I'M ONLY IN MY BOXERS AT LEAST LET ME CHANGE INTO SOME CLOTHES!"_

_but she either didn't care or she didn't give a shit because it went out one ear and out the other most likely the later do to the eager grin that was plastered on her face the moment he started complaining ohhh yeah she planned to flaunt him and show him off to everyone in konoha. The konoha weapons mistress had control of konohas hero and weapon, a hand on his family jewels so to say **(and all of us males no just what an angry female can do when she has a hold on your buddies down south shit gets painful and if she's one of 'those' girls you end up in the fetal position in the corner of your room rocking you're self back and forth buck-ass naked trying to forget and i hate to admit it but females are the dominant gender we may be physically stronger but bones and bruises heal if a girl gets in you're head and mind rapes you like majority can you get fucked upside down and sideways in the butt-hole as if by Gildarts using crash-magic)**_

_(Later at the hokages office)_

_Tsunade was in her chair getting shitfaced with sarutobi, makarov, and her assistant Shizune they had a big ass bong out in the center of the room and a cooler full of fire dragon ale makarov brought with him when the door was kicked in with a resounding **'BAM!'** followed by a familiar voice shouting "WHATS UP YOU OL-...WAIT...WHAT THE FUCK!?" both Tenten and Naruto were shocked at the scene of Shizune sitting on the couch passed out giggling in her seat and mumbling things like "ohhh kakashi" and "oooooh you dirty boy" whilst makarov was taking another bongie impressively calm and fine regardless of how many beers he drank, sarutobi was shirtless and barefoot sitting in the lotus position giggling pervertedly as he watched the hot springs through the crystal ball in his lap, and a Lady Tsunade leaning back in her chair chugging down a barrel of fire dragon ale very similar to a certain someone_

_(fairytail guild fiore)_

_"AHHHCHOOOO!" cana sneezed spilling her barrel all over herself she immediately got up in a soaked blue bikini-top and a skirt "**ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK WAS TALKING ABOUT ME!" **she yelled in a enraged tone over her spilled barrel of booze as she looked over the crowd of people in the guild then Natsu shot up and yelled "CANA FIGHT ME!" knocking over Erzas Strawberry cake "my...my strawberry cake" it came out as a hoarse whisper those who heard it and saw it started to back away slowly "My...MY STRA**WBERRY CAKE!" **she spoke in a demonic tone Natsu turned to look at what he just did and he paled **"MY STRAWBERRY CAKE I SHALL AVENGE YOU!"** she re-quipped her swords ang got to works as hell was brought down on the roof of fairy tail_

_(back in konoha)_

_"THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Naruto yelled at the people Tsunade finally noticed the new people in the room "Ohhh...Hello Naruto Whats going on?"_

_"Tsunade-sama?" tenten started "I...erm...We... uh... We wanted to talk to you and Naruto's Grandfather about something?"_

_"shit...I new this was to good to be true allright shizune, hiruzen pack up and get out." _

_hiruzen got up albeit reluctantly and picked up shizune and walked out...well more like stumbled out but what does it matter as long as he gets the fuck out_

_"allright Tenten, Naruto take a seat and say what you need to say"_

_"well hokage sama i wanted to retire and go with naru-kun to fiore" she says with a confident smile_

_"..."_

_"hokage sama?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"hokage sama?"_

_"you what?"_

_"I wanted to go with Naru-kun to fiore and i'm going no matter what its just i wanted to make it official if i could"_

_she looked at the blonde man and then back at Tenten "are you?...you know?" "well sort baa-chan you see we've had feelings for each other it just took us a while to see it"_

_"alright (sigh) i'll sign the papers come by this afternoon and drop off your hitae ate...now you both need to talk to the old perv right?"_

_"yeah old man can Ten-chan come with us?" makarov looked at them and smiled "sure ya can i was expecting to have a tag-along strapping young lad like hims bound to have a girlfriend or two right? hell i bet he's not even a virgin hahaha"_

_"well look at the time lets go get lunch shall we Ten-chan?"_

_"sure but you need to put some clothes on first"_

_(flashback end)_

_'ahhhh shit she made me tell her everyone i ever had sex with that day then there was the day i spent with kiba and almost got kidnapped and raped by hana inuzuka that was fun then again the time i spent out at the akimichi bbq all day with chouji that was day but Shino Aburame that day was something i DID NOT expect_

_(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!)_

_"Hey Shino! Where are you taking us!?" kiba yelled as shikamaru, kiba, chouji, lee, neji, and naruto all followed Shino down a dark alley in the market sector he stopped in front of a large wooden door in the shadows "okay we're here now this place is a secret place so you cant tell anyone you know of it...okay?"_

_"yeah yeah shino just open up the door already before we're all as bored as the Nara back there" Naruto pointed with his thumb to the barely awake shikamaru being carried by chouji_

_shino nodded and pushed open the door to reveal a staircase leading down lit by torches as they walked down the way they heard music slowly and steadily getting lowder they stopped at a door at the end of the stairs that had a faint glow of light behind it and the music behind it and shino took off his jacket slung it on his shoulder a smile on his face hand already turning the door knob "Welcome to heaven Gentlemen" with that the door was opened to reveal a blinding light and as they walked in the sights got clearer and at first they had looks of confusion that slowly turned to knowing and then surprise_

_Kiba was the first to come to "SHINO YOU BROUGHT US TO A SECRET WHORE-HOUSE! I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON I LOVED YOU BUDDY YATTA!" _

_shino smiled then looks at the lady behind the counter "hey elda Why don't you line up the girls for me and the guys here!" the elderly woman looked at them and smiled she then pushed a button on the intercom and spoke into the mic. "Alright GIRLS ROLE CALL IN THE LOBBY!"_

_Shino looked back at them "alright guys the girls here are on the Aburame tab you can go wild!"_

_"Sh...Shino What the fuck man right when i am leaving you bust out this increasingly cool new side to yourself What The Fuck man!...Besides i don't think i can do this For all i know Ten-chan tracked me on our way here and i dont want to have to deal with an angry weapons mistress i mean Hell hath no fury like a woman Scorned"_

_"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW Naruto don't be a buzzkiller shinos clan is paying for the whole thing besides what Tenten won't know won't kill her...erm...or maybe won't kill you...hey has anyone seen lee and neji i couldve sworn they were here with us on the way here?"_

_"lee's over there lying in a pool of blood and neji left when he saw we were in a Whore-house" Shikamaru answered _

_"Yeah i'd be joining lee if i wasn't use to this from my training trip with Ero-Sennin" _

_they looked back at the crowd of gathered girls there were about 100 girls all standing either naked or close to it and thats when Naruto was launched back in a huge gush of blood as the others stood there blushing "Alright i'll take candy and cherry over there and as he put his arms around their shoulders and walked off "YOU GUYS HAVE FUN NOW! HAHAHAHAHA" _

_Kiba had a joker-smile on his face "YOOOO WE GOT ANY VIRGINS IN THE CROWD!" several girls stepped forward "ALRIGHT I'LL TAKE THE TWO BLONDES AND THE BRUNETTE!" _

_shikamaru just stood there and was whisked off by a cute raven haired girl_

_while chouji was looking at the girls for his food fettish_

_the day went on like that the guys got laid did drugs drank you know they had a blast!_

_(**sorry i dont do lemons i'll let you pervs imagine it for yourselves)**_

_(FLASHBACK END)_

there was the day he spent with sakura and ino and the day that he pent with ero-sennin plus all the days he was training so he didnt get rusty _  
_

he looked over his empty room to the duffle bag in the corner full of scrolls thank kami for scrolls he smiled and drifted off to sleep

(morning)

"FUCK"

Naruto opened his eyes and was instantly blinded "FUCK! he bolted up the sun just had to shine right into his eyes every morning Naruto sat up and walked over to the bathroom and took a piss then hopped into the shower and let the hot water rejuvenate him as it flowed down his chiseled muscles.

he got out and toweled off and touched a seal on his shoulder that tenten helped choose for him because she was not going to have him wear 'KILL ME ORANGE' 24/7

He was now decked out in a skin tight black muscle long sleeved shirt some standard ANBU armor he got as a gift from Shizune which he put seals on to prevent it from rusting and to make it twice a strong and durable under a green jounin vest with similar seals along with a renew-seal to make it easier to clean or patch up covered with pockets and straps for scrolls and weapons then woodland camouflage fatigues with similar seals as the vest followed by black steeled boots and black fingerless gloves with steel plates and the assassins creed bracers equipped with dual hidden blades his parents swords slung across his back the Honjo Masamune from his father in pristine condition ( wikipedia/commons/6/62/Katana_ ) and a long katana with a orange and yellow grip with a uzumaki swirl as the guard a long red-silver blade with the kanji for bravery on the side and preservation and strength seals on them and to top it all off a black face mask from kakashi with seals to make it so you could drink and eat through the mask (that ought to piss people off plus hide the whiskers)

he then picked up his duffle bag and headed for the gates to meet up with Tenten and the midget clown for a final goodbye as he made his way to the gates he got smiles and a few glares for not everyone had come around to see that he was not hte hero of the village and had time to reflect on his life so far, this place used to be a personal hell for him beatings and being shunned for him but it was allways his home and slowly he made friends and got a family making a name for himself and doing great things all the way up until he is just as legendary as his parents were as a hero of the leaf hell he was a shinobi legend that saved the fucking world

he smiled at that and now here he was off to a new country for a new adventure with a new family

he got to gates and said farewell to everyone he then looked at the two people that he would be traveling with and walked off to begin a new journey an entirely new adventure

**ALRIGHT AND THATS CHAPTER 2 SORRY IF YOU WANTED MORE I JUST HAVE TO DO ALOT AT THE MOMENT I HAVE ALOT ON MY PLATE RIGHT NOW SCHOOL STARTS IN WEEK I HAVE TO WORK AND SUCH PLUS I COULDN'T JUST HAVE HIM LEAVE WITHOUT SHIT HAPPENING SO YEAH NEXT CHAPTER FIORE AND HIS INDUCTION INTO FAIRY TAIL**


	3. UMMMM YEAH

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

sorry this isn't a chapter and sorry about uploading a new chapter i've just been way to busy with school and sports and work by the way i HATE trigonometry it makes me feel stupid but eh what the heck i'll upload a new chapter soon ive just had no time at all too work on anything let alone log on to fanfiction so yeah rajah rajah Mahalos from TotalyAnonymous dreading taking my physics test tomorrow. oh wells ive gotta hele on home till next time!

"**YOSH! COME LEE WE MUST HELP HIM WITH HIS FLAMESOF YO-"**

CUE OLD MAN "**SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND BEND BOTH OF YOU YOUNGSTERS OVER MY KNEE AND SPANK THE SHIT FROM YOUR ASS OUT YOUR MOTH ON THE OTHER END!"**

**Me "YATTA! I MUST WRITE TO FAN MY FLAME OF YOUTH!"**


End file.
